


orange soda

by writing_way_too_much



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, also please tell me if i messed up with tenses, honestly this is just a short little mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 20:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13725522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_way_too_much/pseuds/writing_way_too_much
Summary: there's a world kyungsoo loses himself in within jongin's eyes, and he's addicted to the way jongin tastes.





	orange soda

**Author's Note:**

> wow that summary is shitty
> 
> i'm supposed to be writing and posting like three jaepil (day6) oneshots but this just kind of came into being as a fully formed story so i was like why the hell not
> 
> disclaimer: i own only the plot, this is completely fictional, et cetera

kyungsoo’s heart is in his throat as he stands just past baggage claim, anxiously scanning the crowd and the boards with arrival times. his shortness just makes it harder to see over the crush of people, a steady river, a carefully choreographed routine.

finally (finally, finally, finally) the board for baggage claim seven pronounces jongin’s flight. kyungsoo drifts that way, keeping an eye on the space where those coming to get their luggage are constantly streaming through.

the overexcited dog of an older lady with a kind face takes a sudden interest in kyungsoo’s outfit, which is just a simple hoodie over jeans. apparently he smells absolutely fascinating to this dog, a young puppy with soft floppy ears.

_ jongin would love this dog _ , kyungsoo thinks.

“i am so, so sorry, sir,” the lady apologizes, attempting to take her dog away from kyungsoo. he doesn’t mind that much, and tells her so, squatting down to pet the dog’s head after asking for permission. it grins in that way only dogs can do. kyungsoo scratches behind its ears and then straightens up.

the lady apologizes once more and hurries off, practically dragging her dog away from kyungsoo. it whines and strains on its leash. kyungsoo smiles, waves a little goodbye to the dog.

“hey, hyung.”

kyungsoo almost falls over trying to turn towards the voice.

jongin stands there, one hand casually in the pocket of his athletic pants. his hair isn’t styled, a carefree mess atop his head. half of his mouth is quirked up in a smile. his brown eyes are warm and kyungsoo thinks he could stare into them for years and never grow bored.

kyungsoo swallows.

“i missed you,” jongin says, taking a step forward, closer to kyungsoo.

means: you weren’t there.

thinks: i wish you had been.

kyungsoo flashes back to the last night before jongin left on vacation.

there had been no alcohol at the small party chanyeol insisted on throwing, but jongin had still sat too close, their legs pressed together as jongdae and junmyeon tried to outdo each other with dad jokes. when he’d laughed, the vibrations had moved through kyungsoo’s body, and he’d suppressed a shiver.

nobody was paying the slightest attention to them.

jongin had said, under his breath, “soo,” and kyungsoo had turned to look at him. he’d touched kyungsoo’s chin with a single finger, leaned in, dipping his head down.

his lips had been soft, uncertain. he’d tasted of the orange soda he’d been drinking and kyungsoo had felt a million things at once without being able to express any of them.

he had kissed jongin back, lightly, fearfully. it had stayed chaste until jongin had sighed a little into kyungsoo’s mouth, moved closer to him.

chanyeol had chosen that exact moment to overbalance and fall into the ping-pong table, a loud bang that had startled kyungsoo and jongin apart. the party was pretty much over then, and jongin had left before kyungsoo could say anything to him.

now, jongin stands in front of him, half smile uncertainly in place, looking equal parts hopeful and apprehensive. he’s tan, kyungsoo suddenly notices. his skin is practically glowing.

“you look nice,” kyungsoo bursts out after a couple more seconds of no words on his end. he realizes what he’s said and backtracks furiously. “i mean, uh, you look tan, in a good way, um, the sun really did you good--”

it only takes two large strides for jongin to get to kyungsoo and kiss him.

kyungsoo melts into it, stretching up on his tiptoes. jongin’s hands are around his waist, warm and solid. he’s never kissed anyone except for jongin, and kyungsoo isn’t exactly sure what he’s supposed to do, but his hands fall on jongin’s jaw and neck, and that seems okay.

jongin tastes like orange soda again, his favorite drink. kyungsoo always keeps some in his fridge even though he isn’t very fond of it. (he’s fond enough of jongin to do so.) kyungsoo can acutely feel every part of where their bodies are touching.

they break apart, much to kyungsoo’s disdain, but he does have to breathe. jongin’s smile is real now, a full smile stretching from ear to ear.

“well, hello there,” kyungsoo manages. he looks up into jongin’s eyes, which are full of a light kind of happiness, then his gaze drifts back down to jongin’s lips. he’s drunk off the taste of jongin’s mouth, and he wants to kiss him again, so he does.

“i wish you could’ve been there,” jongin says, resting his forehead against kyungsoo’s. “i missed you so much.”

“i missed you too,” kyungsoo admits.

jongin chuckles.

“i found a way to make the infamously angry and terrifying do kyungsoo sappy and sweet,” he teases.

kyungsoo groans and ducks his head into jongin’s chest.

(“you still have orange soda in the fridge, hyung?” jongin asks, later, when they’re in kyungsoo’s apartment. “aww, you really do like me.”

“shut up,” kyungsoo retorts.

“make me.”)

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and they make me smile <3
> 
> hmu on tumblr @bestfluteninja


End file.
